Bunny Back
by Tailsic
Summary: the fourth Powerpuff girls returns to help her sister fight crime.


"The city of Townville, a peaceful place where you happy and free to live your live to the fullest. UNLESS YOU'RE BEING ATTACK BY A GANIT THREE HEADED DRAGON AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A three headed dragon is attacking the city destroy everything in it path. The citizens are in a panic.

"Look up into the sky" said a man.

"Is it a bird" said another man.

"Is it a plane" said a woman.

"Is a rainbow" a little girl said.

"Owwwwwww" everybody said.

"No it isn't it the Powerpuff Girls" the Narrator.

"Alright girl lets take this monster down girl, with the old neck tangle trick", Blossom said.

"I'll take the middle head, Bubbles you take the left, and Buttercup you take the right got it girls", Blossom said again.

"Got it", both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

The girls toke there position and when on the attack. Buttercup was taunt right head with a your dumb joke.

"Hey Dragon breath, you so dumb that when I said it was chilly outside you bought out a bowl and spoon, hahaha, Buttercup laugh making the right head mad.

The Dragon head growl at her and when out an attack, while Buttercup distracts her head, Bubble was working on the left head.

"Hi, Mr. Left Dragon head, can you please follow me," Bubble said with a big smile the dragon just roar at her.

"I guess that mean yes, thank you Mr. Left Dragon head," Bubble said has the dragon hit follow her.

The girls got each of the three dragons heads to follow them, as the girls started to get the heads tangle, the girls flew around the three dragon heads like a bunch of flies making them get there heads tangle try to follow the girls, after the girls got the dragon necks got tie into knots they charged it full speed altogether making it fall, has it stared to fall Bubble saw someone behind the dragon, Bubble manage to save the man from being crush.

"Oh thank, oh thank I owe you my life," the man said.

"No worries Mr. that what we PowerPuff girls do," Bubble said with a cheerful smile

"I know how I can repay you, I'm a fortune-teller, I insist you come to get a free session," The man said.

"Ok, as soon has am done with school I'll come, ok Mr.," Bubble said.

"Ok here a map to my place, I look forward to your session," He said has he walk away.

Back at Miss Keane class Bubble was wonder about what the fortune-teller was going tell her.

"Hey Bubble why are you so quiet," Buttercup said.

"What do you mean by at Buttercup," Bubble said looking at Buttercup.

"Well, normally you'll be drawing something or playing with the other about now," Buttercup said.

"Oh, well I been thing about something," Bubble said.

"Like what?" Blossom asked.

"Well that guy I save from the three headed dragon, it turn out he was a fortune-teller and he giving me a free session with him," Bubble said as she giggle a little bit.

"Bubble you do know he a fake, no one can see the future and past, it impossible," Blossom said try to be the voice of reasoning.

"Well even if he not really a psychic, I promise him I'll come, so I'm going," Bubble said.

"Ok Bubble, but you'll just be wasting your time," Blossom said.

After the bell rang Bubble rush to the fortune-teller place, Bubble found the place and knock on his door then the door open.

"Oh Bubble, I'm so glad came, you know most people don't believe fortune-telling," the man said.

"Yeah I know my sisters thing is crazy talk," Bubble said.

"I see, well never mind that come here in sit down," The man said sitting down.

"Oh I see your future Bubble, your going to get a handsome Boyfriend," He said making Bubble giggle and blush.

"Your going to be a teacher when you grow up," he said.

"Yay I've loved to teach kids," Bubble said.

"Andddddd, uh, what this," he said looking in to the crystal ball.

"What is it," Bubble said looking at the at the crystal ball to.

"It looks like you're in a lot of pain because of an event that happened a long time ago," he said.

"Uh what painful event," Bubble said.

"The crystal show me there was a fourth PowerPuff Girl, wearing a purple outfit, does this mean something to you," he said has he look at Bubble.

"She was are sister we crated to help us fight, no to do are job, we were horrible sister to her, and she save us and she die because of us," Bubble said burst into to tears.

"Bubble I know how I can repay you for saving my life, the man said.

Bubble look up to with watery eyes.

"I can tell you how to bring you sister," the man said smiling.

"Really, you can," Bubble said surprise.

"Yes I can," he said.

Bubble dash tackles him to hug him.

"Ok are what you do," he said as he whisper in her ear.

Bubble rush back home to do what the fortune-teller, Blossom and Buttercup were sitting down watching T.V., Bubble fly thought the house like a jet up stair to her room to get sometime, then rushes down stair.

Blossom, Buttercup, come outside with me," Bubble said.

"Why?" Blossom said.

"It a surprise," Bubble said.

Blossom and Buttercup go outside to see what Bubble wanted; They saw her putting something down.

Ok, Blossom you stand right here," Bubble said putting Blossom north of the object.

And Buttercup you over here," Bubble said putting her Southeast of the object.

Bubble places herself southwest of the object.

"Ok, girls this is what we do, we f are energy beam on that thing I place on the ground," Bubble said smiling.

"Once again Bubble why?" Blossom said crossing her arms.

"You'll find out soon," as Bubble giggle.

"Ok girls on 3 ,1,2,3," Bubble shouted as they all shot there energy beams at the item.

The item started to float into to the air, the girls did this for 5 minute.

'Alright on 5 we stop, 1,2,3,4,5," Bubble shouted has they all stop a big flash happened and blinded them for awhile, when they look up to see the item it was Bunny remaining cloth piece, it slowly started to form, the cloth grew then arms started to show, next the legs appear, a last the head form, when the girls saw her saw her body reform they notices she wasn't big and Ugly ,but she look just like them, the purple puff slowly when down. The girls rush over to the body, Bubble left Bunny and try to talk to her.

"Bunny, are you ok, Bubble asked, and Bunny slowly opened her eyes.

"Ouch, Bunny head hurt, she said rubbing her head.

BUNNY, the girls shouted glad to see they sister and hugged her.

"Sisters aren't mad at Bunny no more?" Bunny said.

"No, were not, were your sister and we love you," Bubble said crying.

"Ok forget all that let's just go home and introduce you to the Professor," Buttercup said as they walk back to the house.

"Uh, girls, did Bunny shirk or did sisters get bigger, Bunny said noticing she and her sisters wear the same size.

"Hahaha, I'll explain everything in the house, Bubble said has they when home.

I hope you like this Powerpuff fans and like if you do plz review because I work on all of my stories and the hundred of stories I'm thing of now, it just I work on the stories that I know people like to read the most, that all I want to said.


End file.
